To The Nines: OneShots Galore
by TheFangedPrincess
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots I write when I get writers block and/or bored. No promises on how good or bad a chapter may be.You have been warned...


**Okay, so I decided to write a bunch of one-shots for PJO because I have a bunch of great ideas (or at least I think they're great) that I want to write. Read and review if you want! Flames will bake cookies!**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own PJO, just this story and my characters Georgia, Scott, Alli, and Mandy.**

_This one's about the Athena cabin discussing Twilight and vampires. Sorry all you anti-Twilight people, I couldn't help it! _

Vampires

Georgia, a young daughter of Athena, walked into her respective cabin after archery practice and sat on her bunk, opening the book she left there that morning. Most of her siblings were in the cabin, doing what Athena's children do best: various intellectual activities.

Mandy, a tall brunette, entered the cabin and sat at the edge of Georgia's bunk. She studied the cover of the book that her younger sibling was holding and asked, "Whatcha' reading, Peachy?"

"Twilight." Georgia answered, sighing. She didn't like the name her fellow campers had given her. She got the nickname because her she came from Georgia (and it's also her name), and her hair was the colour of peaches: golden blonde with red tints.

"Twilight, eh?" Scott said, raising an eyebrow. Scott was 14 and always sticking his nose where it didn't belong. "Those Aphrodite girls getting to you again?"

"No, thank you very much." Georgia retorted, putting the book face down and crossing her arms. "I can read whatever I want to. And anyways, the Aphrodite girls are banned from reading twilight because they got in a fight over it."

"Yeah," Mandy said, remembering the whole fiasco, "They were fighting over who was hotter: Jacob or Edward."

Scott snorted from her bunk, "Nearly killed me in the pegasus stables. Silena and her sister Alli were fighting over who got to read the book next, and asked me to pick one of them."

"You chose Silena, didn't you?" Georgia asked, grinning evily at him. She knew he had a crush on her, but of course, there was Beckendorf…

"Well," Scott answered, blushing, "Yeah. But it's none of your business, Peachy, so butt out."

"We'll see about that." She said, still giving him that evil grin.

"You guys, what are we? The Aphrodite cabin?" Mandy asked, rolling her eyes. "_We _don't need to add to the already dwindling number of love obsessed people in this world, do we?"

The cabin shook their heads, going back to their activities. But of course, the topic wasn't closed. You can't shut up a bunch of smart-ass kids that easily.

"But what if this applies to real life some day?" Georgia questioned, "Like what if you have to kill a vampire one day? You know, it could happen."

"I guess, being a demigod and all, it _could_ happen. But it's not likely. And anyways, where are we going to find a vampire? We don't live in Forks." Mandy stated, sketching some blueprints for a shrine to Athena in her notebook. "The Olympic Peninsula is across the country."

"We-e-ll," Georgia stretched out the word thinking of a rational response, "What if they join Kronos?"

"Then they blind us with their sparkles," Scott scoffed, imagining a bunch of sparkly vampires aboard the Princess Andromeda.

"Now _that _would be a sight." Mandy laughed, sketching a boat with three sparkly-skinned vampires standing at the tip of the boat next to the shrine blueprints.

"Especially if the Aphrodite cabin saw them. They'd be screaming for Edward as soon as they saw it." Georgia fantasized. It was so easy to make fun of the Aphrodite cabin sometimes.

"Yeah, or James." Malcom said from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Wha-what?" Mandy asked with a tone that implied '_has your IQ just dropped by about 50 points?'_

"James?" Georgia replied in the same tone as her half sister.

"Uh, yeah?" Malcom blushed, looking down and kicking something under his bed, "He has fangirls and stuff, too, you know. Anyways, gotta go to the, uh, sword fighting arena! Bye!" And he ran off.

Scott walked over to Malcom's bed. He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, eyes wide. "No. Freaking. Way."

"What is it?" Georgia asked, walking over with Mandy and looking over Scott's shoulders. Their eyes widened too and they clamped their hands over their mouths.

"I-It's a poster!" Mandy squealed, biting her tongue.

"Of," Scott started. They said the name in unison:

"Mike Newton!"

**Yup, Mike Newton… What, he has fangirls too! Somewhere…. In a deep underground cave in Northern America…**

**Esme: Why hello dearies!**

**Me: Uh, Esme? What are you doing here?**

**Esme: Oh, nothing much.**

**Me: Okaaay… **

**Esme: Yup! Remember, dinners at five!**

**Me: Five? No one eats dinner at **_**five.**_

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Review with ideas and suggestions if you want!**


End file.
